


Dragon's Wings

by chaosu



Series: Random Drabbles [21]
Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosu/pseuds/chaosu
Summary: They were her wings, dragon's wings, until they left her.





	Dragon's Wings

Characters: Tatsuki Arisawa, Chizuru Honsho

* * *

  
It wasn't fair, Tatsuki thought, as she watched the leaves fall. It wasn't fair, how she was always left behind. It wasn't fair, how they left her in the dark, flying solo, not even aware what was happening. Nakama, she had thought of them that, comrades. But comrades never leave each other. They don't go off traipse somewhere else without the other knowing. They never leave anyone behind without telling where they were going.

Maybe it was her fault. Maybe she expected too much. Perhaps they didn't feel the same way that she did over them. Perhaps what they felt wasn't as deep as she felt. Perhaps she misunderstood them. She sighed hereyes drifting to the wall that Ichigo had once so easily scaled with his black robes. They left her again, alone.

* * *

It wasn't fair, Chizuru thought. It was slightly drizzling and the soft rain seemed to soak memories with sorrow.  
  
She might not be the most perceptive of people but she knew that there was something horribly wrong with the girl. There was something wrong with the way she held herself, as if something had died inside.   
  
There was something terribly wrong, but who was she to ask her, Tatsuki Arisawa?

* * *

They were her wings, dragon's wings, until they left her. They were her heart and when they left, they took her heart away with them. She was hollow. Tatsuki Arisawa sighed and listened to the class discussion.


End file.
